No Such Thing
by meforyou
Summary: This story has it all...Harry finds Love,Family,Friendship...the perfect fairytale. So...Who's that girl with the startling emerald eyes? What's Draco got to do with it? Is there really no such thing as a happy ending?
1. Meeting Zoe

**This is my first fic, so do be kind, and review, so that I know where I can improve on. Anyway, if you're a sucker for happy endings and all things that make you smile, this is the right story to read! (: This story has all the fantasy you need… time-travel, new friends and new families…alright I think I'm giving the story away. Ok enough chat… enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… but yea, I own all Zoe and the story. The made up stuff. Hmm._

**CHAPTER ONE: Meeting Zoe**

Harry Potter was having a particularly rough day. Yet it wasn't the usual Dursley vexing which was bothering him, heavens no. No girl problems, no skeeter woman, best friends still loved him... it wasn't even that bitter memory of Sirius, plucking at his heartstrings. And no, not even the bully-of-the-century Voldemort could have put the boy-who-lived into such a livid state.

"Damn you…DAMN YOU…"

To an innocent bystander, Rita's delightful rants on the sanity of the Griffindor would have seemed rather promising, if one were lucky enough to witness this peculiar sight. Harry was on his bed, shirtless, sporting a bearded bellybutton, and wearing what seemed suspiciously like Aunt Petunia's pantyhose on his head. Yet what was even more surprising, would be the two abnormally thin trunks sprouting out of his nose…with, what was it, Chinese carved on it? Indeed, a pair of ivory chopsticks seemed to have wormed their way up the young boy's nostrils, truly a sight to behold.

"…I am going to MURDER you, I am I swear…"

In case the reader was wondering, it was in fact the rather innocent-looking brown stick lying on his bed that was getting his wrath. Ah, I do pity that piece of wood. Good wood put to waste. Such an attractive piece of inanimate object…

"…you BLOODY STICK…"

You see? He was blaming the wood!

"…NOTHING BUT A PATHETIC LITTLE FLAT-FOOTED…"

Woah.. harsh. The boy's got a way with words, hasn't he?

"…UP YOUR BUTT…"

Now we're workin the body…

"…ALWAYS MESSIN MY LIFE UP DAMMIT…"

Yes dear we do pity you along with your stick…

"…MALFOY!"

Alright, so maybe that wasn't quite expected, yet as they always say…if you're the boy-who-lived, anything can happen…and ladies and gentlemen, that means ANYTHING.

It turns out that Draco Malfoy had had a rather eventful morning. Since retired house elf Dobby had failed rather miserably (in his opinion) to damage the reputation of named nemesis H.J. Potter in second year, he had taken it his personal mission in life to do so, personally. Indeed, the boy-who-lived was blessed in so many ways, all the honour in the world _always_ fell upon his bony shoulders, Master Malfoy's petty insecurities being no different. This particular morning, the young Malfoy had intended, to turn Harry into a walrus – he found the thought rather amusing. Unfortunately for both of them, Draco's transfiguration skills were worse than Dudley Dursley's (afterall, Dudley does excel in transfiguring Harry's face magnificently, you have to give him credit for that), and that's really saying something. He somehow ended up turning himself into a stick. The type you throw at dogs, if you catch my meaning. And Harry? Well you could sort of tell that there had been an attempt to turn Harry into a creature of some sort. Though the stockings really spoiled the effect.

'Well at least he's got tusks, walrus or not...' thought the miserable Malfoy as he grimaced at his own state. He suddenly realized that this could be the single most embarrassing moment of his life. A Malfoy! Stuck in a stick! And in front of Potter, too. He sneered.

For a few seconds, Harry Potter stood alarmed. You see, the sight of a sneering stick was not a friendly one to behold. It gave the effect of two brown slugs twisting together in the most awful manner imaginable…argh there's no better word to describe it other than repulsive.

Anyway, on with the story. Harry quickly got a hold of himself, and remembered the angry teenager he was supposed to be.

"Dammit Malfoy, do you realize how serious this is! The damn ministry's gonna think I was the one who used magic you asshole!"

The stick turned into slug stew again. Harry grimaced.

"Argh stop that will you! I'm gonna…"

But then a brilliant idea slipped into Harry's mind. He rumbled through his trunk, until he came across the camera Colin Creevey had bought him the previous Christmas. 'Maybe fans aren't all that bad…' He chuckled to himself as he sent several flashes towards the grimacing stick. And the best part was, all Malfoy could do was _squeak_. Like a ferret. His curses came out as squeals, which amused Harry to no end.

This went on for some time until Harry was disturbed by the familiar tapping of the window, and turned to find Hedwig carrying a handful of worn-looking letters. He let her in and gave her a ruffle, receiving an affectionate nip on the fingertips, before reaching for the pile that had just been delivered, all the while ignoring the exasperated squeaks and squeals coming from the stick lying innocently on the bed.

He sighed, and ruffled his hair as he opened the first letter. It was from none other than Ron Weasley. He grinned at the thought of his best mate, who was currently staying at his grandparent's home. It turns out little Ronniekins had always been nanna's favourite little boy, and this summer, she had made it her personal request to have Ron over for the summer so that she could spoil him silly. Surprisingly, Ron didn't argue, although he did blush silly when the twins bought him truckloads of menopause vitamins so that "he wouldn't have to worry about buying them for himself." Harry laughed out loud at the wrestle that followed; Ron had pinched Fred so hard, his cheeks are now uneven.

The letter looked rather rushed. Confused, Harry adjusted his glasses and squinted as he tried to decipher Ron's second grade handwriting. He doubted any of the Weasleys had ever received their pen licenses.

_Harry – LOOK OUTSIDE! Up the tree, you dolt. _

Puzzled, Harry scampered towards the window, and thought he saw a glimpse of red, though he wasn't sure if they were Aunt Petunia's new roses. Without a word, he rushed towards the front door and burst it open, ignoring yells and curses from the Dursleys, whose lunch party had just been ruined by his stampede. He ran into the front yard, and momentarily lost footing, tripping over a hose and falling flat on the floor.

The sound of laughter welcomed his embarrassment. He looked up to find Ron and Ginny beaming and holding what looked like… a furry frog?

Nah. It was only Pig, the owl.

* * *

Harry chuckled to himself as he watched Ginny eye his less than tidy room with a look that clearly said, 'I'm trying to keep my mouth shut', all the while muttering to herself about boys and pigs and wild boars. She took one look at the stick lying on his bed and threw it in the bin, covered with flies. This put Harry into hysterics. The Weasleys looked at him as if he were raving mad.

"Harry what's wrong?"

This made Harry laugh even harder. Soon, he had tears flowing out of his eyes, and was crouching down gasping for air when another round of hysterics hit him. "Mal….foy…..stick….you chucked him…"

Ginny and Ron froze as they heard a peculiar sound coming from the dustbin. It sounded like a ferret was being skinned alive.

* * *

"Say sorry to Harry."

"No way you Blood Tra-"

"I said, say sorry to Harry!"

"Never!"

"Draco Malfoy, if you don't apologise to Harry this instant, I will-"

"Alright alright! Damn Weasleys…"

Harry bit his lip to stop himself from cracking up. Draco's spell had worn off, and the blonde boy was now cowering by the desk, shivering in fear. Ginny Weasley was doing an impressive imitation of Molly, whose temper always intimidated the most honourable of men – some say it's a gift.

"Potter."

"Hmm?" Harry was enjoying this moment immensely. This was one heck of a benchmark. Who would've guessed the daywhen a Malfoy apologises to a Potter? He grinned down at the annoyed figure standing a few feet away from him. Draco mumbled a few inaudible words, all the while shivering – this time in anger.

"Pardon me? I don't think I heard you?"

"I SAID I'M SORRY."

"Oh."

Harry was slightly taken back by the lack of protest. He had expected at least a string of insults, and maybe even a couple of hexes. Harry shrugged. Maybe times have changed…

"No worries."

This time, Draco was the one standing shocked. He looked up at the Griffindor. He was smiling at him! No, not even a smirk, a smile! Freaked out, Draco left the room without a word and walked himself out the front door.

Ron just stood at the side, mouth slightly open. He stood like that for the longest time, until Ginny snapped that if he kept at it, a fly might fly in. This got Ron slightly flustered, and he momentarily forgot about the miraculous scene which had just happened before him. There was no other word for it – it was magical.

* * *

Draco jogged past the perfect lawns and smooth pavements of Little Whinging, all the while pondering the unexpected reaction he had gotten from the boy-who-lived. As he passed the park, a couple of muggle girls whistled and waved at him. Enjoying the attention, he flexed his muscles as the girls giggled and swooned. He winked and flashed his killer smile with ease and confidence– whilst rolling his eyes at the back of his mind in disgust. Oh wouldn't father murder him if he saw him now…

"Can't help being drop dead gorgeous…" he muttered to himself

Out of nowhere, a tinkling laughter rang in his ears. He swept around.

A girl with wavy black hair was shaking her head and walking right past him. He couldn't see her face but he could tell she was mocking him when she yelled, "Get over yourself!" and waved her hands over her head as if fanning away a fly.

He was struck dumb for a couple of minutes as he watched the retreating figure, still chuckling to herself and flicking her hair around. Draco was stunned. Either she was really ugly, or really weird – how dare she? She was resisting the Malfoy charm! _Which is ten times more effective than the so-called Potter charm_, a familiar voice chuckled at the back of his mind. His mind felt a tug of jealousy as he found his thoughts travelling to the large pile of "POTTER-HOTTER!" leaflets he had consficated from a disturbing number of Slytherin girls...

Malfoy shuddered at the memories, and quickly shook himself out of his thoughts when he realized he had just let a girl - a _muggle_ no less, get away with insulting him. Puffing out his chest, he broke into a sprint and headed towards the girl.

"Oei, you! Stop right there"

The girl continued walking as if she had heard nothing at all. Getting really irritated, Draco tapped her on the shoulders and decided to teach her a lesson.

"What do you think…."

She turned around and raised her eyebrows. Draco went stiff.

"Got a problem, buddy?"

Draco just stood there stupidly, mouth wide open, staring at her. She looked way too familiar. _Her eyes!_ He looked deep into those …_emerald_ eyes… he could spot them anywhere. There was no mistake.

"P…Potter…"

"Huh?"

If Malfoy had not been gaping like a goldfish, he might've felt very embarrassed indeed. She gave him an "urgh" look as she took off her earphones, from which unbelievably loud music was blaring out of.

"Sorry…errr...Could you repeat that?"

She waved her hands in front of his eyes as if he were blind and rolled her eyes in disgust when there was no response. She looked at him distastefully.

But Malfoy was too distracted to notice this. He was still staring at her eyes… _no -Potter's eyes! I've heard enough to know that nobody else can have eyes like that…._His eyes widened in horror.

"Potter."

The girl froze.

"Do I know you?"

Draco shook his head.

"Then..how…how the hell do you…"

Her face twisted in confusion. She leant forward and her voice dropped to a whisper.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Dra...Draco Malf -."

"You're a wizard, aren't you?"

"Yea…I –"

"What do you want with me!"

The girl whipped out a wand and menacingly pointed it at Draco's chest, eyes flashing.

For a few seconds, Draco actually felt scared. The girl was actually quite pretty. With her wavy black hair dancing down her back, and emarald eyes...no let's not get into that.He gawked at her threatening pose, before quickly pulling himself together. After all, he was a Malfoy. He cleared his throat.

"Who are you?"

"Huh? I thought you knew?" Now she was really confused.

"You….you can't mean you…you're not REALLY Potter, are you? Harry's got no living relatives! Besides those muggles…" Draco realized he had just called Harry Harry.

"You mean you know Harry Potter!" the girl looked ready to do a victory dance.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You and the rest of the wizarding world…"

"Oh you see I'm looking for him."

"Why? To get his autograph? Fancy a snog with Potter?"

"Wh-What?"

Draco just rolled his eyes again and shrugged. " That's who you're looking for isn't it? The pretty boy-who lived." He exaggerated that last few words with his sarcastic drawl.

The brunette just gave him an incredulous look and turned around. She started walking away from Draco.She quickened her pace as she called over her shoulder.

"Well you see, I'm his sister, and I'm looking for him"

At this, Draco's heart did a double take. Did he hear correctly? Was this some sort of sick joke? What was Potter playing at….He ran to keep up with her quick pace.

"Wh-What. Did you say?"

"Oh what now…"

"What's your name."

She stopped walking and looked him in the eye. Draco shuddered as he felt her eyes burn into his skin. _Her eyes….they're so…_

"It's really none of your business buddy."

"No, really."

"Fine. I'm Zoe."

"Zoe…Zoe? You're…"

"Zoe Potter."

Draco's mouth flew open. Again.

* * *

**Ok..so how was that? Please review ok? I'll try update soon. That's if I get any response...**

**-nina**


	2. Lost and Found

**Thank you so very much for the reviews, StevenKingSilverDragon and Angharad Marared Rhodri Gwynedd (: My first reviewers! Ok here's the next chapter...sorry this is a bit rushed, but i'll make up for it in the chapter 3, I promise!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… but the rest, I do!_

**CHAPTER TWO: Lost and Found**

Harry found himself happier than he had felt theentire summer. Ginny and Ron were recounting the last prank the twins had played on Percy, which involved the shrinking of feet and enlarging of thighs and growing of leg hair all rolled in one. The effect had been disastrous, with Percy having to literally walk on two fleshy and furry turnips, whilst pushing a trolley to prevent himself from rolling over. Ron was imitating Percy's facial expression, which looked nothing short of Snape-like. Harry hadn't laughed like this since first year.

As Ginny began an embarrassing story of how their granny had gotten Ron to wear ballet slippers (with Ron violently protesting in the background), she was rather rudely interrupted by Vernon Dursley's thunderous voice.

"Potter! Get down here! There's some good-for-nothing freak at the door asking for you!"

Harry froze. Ron and Ginny exchanged a look, and made an attempt to appear calm. But their creased forehead gave away what each of them were thinking. Who the hell would come knocking on Harry's door? Ginny nervously twirled her hair around her fingers like she always did when feeling jittery. Ron just tapped his feet in an annoying rhythm. Harry sat on his bed and tried to remember if he had gotten any notice about visitors recently. It seemed nobody was in the mood for playtime anymore.

Getting awfully aware of the awkward silence, Harry sighed, and grabbed his wand before stuffing it in his pocket.

"Let's just get this over and done with."

The Weasleys absently nodded their heads, deciding to hide their suspicions in their own hearts.

Harry trudged down the stairs and took a deep breath, unconsciously tightening the grip on his wand. Slowly, he turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.

There, standing at his doorstep, was a girl. A stranger, no less.

Harry stood confused for a couple a seconds before noticing something which took his breath away.

He was staring at his own eyes.

Startling green eyes stared back at him, and widened as they examined his own.

Behind Harry, Ron and Ginny warily made their way to the hallway, and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw who was behind the door.

"Bloody hell Harry…she looks like you…"

Ginny just rolled her eyes and stomped on her brother's toes.

"Damn you woman!" yelled Ron as he hopped around the sofa in pain.

"Shh…you're ruining the moment!" Ginny stomped on Ron's other foot, and focused her attention back on the strange girl at the door. _Ron's right, she really does look like Harry_, thought Ginny as she looked her over and got lost in those pickle green eyes.

The girl opened her mouth to speak.

"H-Hi…erm…I'm Zoe…"

She seemed extremely nervous, and was shaking from head to toe.

"Wow…err… Dumbledore told you I was coming, right?"

Harry frowned and tried to recall if Dumbledore had told him anything of any importance recently. When he thought of nothing, he wondered what ear-shattering news Dumbledore had forgotten to tell him, and suddenly remembered the pile of letters sitting unopened on his window sill.

Without a word, he rushed up the stairs, leaving the girl standing face to face with the Weasleys, both parties unsure of what the heck was going on. Feeling uncomfortable, Zoe just looked down at her feet, as if her worn-out shoelaces had suddenly grown two heads. Ron looked flustered, and kept looking everywhere except at Zoe. Ginny smiled awkwardly, occasionally turning her head back to see where Harry had gone.

She tried to avoid staring, but no matter how hard she tried, eventually, Ginny's eyes would always wander back to the strange girl standing in front of her. There was actually nothing too "strange" about her, unless you count those way-too-familiar eyes she knew so well. In fact, Zoe looked about her own age, but was slightly more petite and had more of a tan. Ginny felt a twinge of jealousy as she eyed the girl's perfect complexion, and grimaced as she thought of her own freckles and marble pale skin. Looking back at the girl, she saw that she was simply dressed, in t-shirt, shorts, and a pair of sneakers. In her hair was a delicate clip in the shape of a lily, and she had a sports bag slung round her shoulders. Every once in a while, her hands would fly up to her mouth and she would bite her nails. Yet though you could clearly see that she was thoroughly nervous, somehow, she seemed to have a confident air around her, and just seemed… radiant. _Bit like Harry…_ thought Ginny, as she caught Zoe's eyes and hastily shifted her own to stare determinately at the ground.

As the silence wore on, Ginny grew frustrated. There was still no sign of Harry, and she couldn't go find him because she didn't want to let Zoe out of her sight, knowing Ron and his knack for screwing things up. She inwardly smirked at this thought, but was interrupted when she caught the Zoe staring at her again_. It's like she's looking right through me… _

Growing self conscious, Ginny felt her face heating up, and once again stared heatedly at the ground.

"What's your name?"

Ginny looked up, and saw that Zoe was smiling shyly, and looking straight at her. She was addressing her! Not quite sure of what to do, Ginny grinned.

"I'm..Ginny. Ginny Weasley. This idiot here's Ron. He's my brother…he..likes quidditch"

"Oh. That's… nice?" Zoe chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry, it's just that I'm really nervous. I'm not quite sure what I'm doing here…"

Seeing the girl's anxiety, and thoughtful attempts to make conversation, Ginny felt sorry for her, and decided try break the ice the bit. She laughed nervously.

"Well, Ronald and I are just here to keep Harry entertained, keep him company."

Zoe looked slightly put out by this.

"Oh, no not like that. We're his …friends, I guess, and…he's just really…lonely in the holidays…"

Ginny mentally kicked herself as she stammered and felt a blush creeping up her face. _Lonely? Get a grip Gin! _Ron rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up Gin. We're friends from school. How bout you, what're you doing here?"

Ginny turned around to face her brother, and mocked horror. Had Ron, for once, outwitted her? She was shocked at the arrogance and _poise_ in Ron's voice. This was so not the brother she knew…

Ron just rolled his eyes.

Zoe laughed uncertainly.

"Well… you see, I just found out today…it's really quite weird, but turns out I'm- "

She was cut off by the sound of footsteps banging down the stairs. Ginny saw Zoe's eyes light up as she looked at the figure standing at the base of the staircase. She turned around to find Harry, eyes shining, holding a letter crumpled in his hands, and smiling like she's never seen him smile before.

Zoe turned back to Ginny and looked her in the eye.

"I'm his sister."

Ginny frowned. Did she hear correctly?

"H-Harry has a sister? I…I didn't know that!"

Zoe just smiled and shook her head, biting her bottom lip as her eyes fogged up.

"Not many people do."

* * *

"So let me get this straight. All this time, you've had a sister?"

Harry nodded, grinning. Ron turned to Zoe.

"So you're….a Potter? Zoe Potter?"

Zoe shrugged. "I guess so."

Ron threw his arms up in the air and dramatically jumped off the bed.

"Then why didn't you say so! Saved me having to act all tough…"

Ginny burst out laughing. "I knew you couldn't pull off that maturity thing for more than a minute!"

Ron pretended he didn't hear anything and turned back to Harry, who was trying very hard to keep his face straight, which was difficult, considering the rate at which Ron's face was blotching up. Ron glared at him.

"So tell me…how?"

"How?" Harry's raised his eyebrows as if Ron's question was the most ridiculous one in the world.

"Yeah…like how did you find out, how did this happen? I mean…she wasn't born _yesterday_ was she?"

Harry looked at his new found sister and laughed. "I'm not all that sure myself. Why don't you tell it?"

Zoe smiled. "Alright. But I'm warning ya, this is gonna take a while."

The others nodded and got comfortable. Harry cleared his bed and placed all the books on his table. Ginny chucked a few cushions she had gotten from the living room on the floor and sat down, patting the ground next to her, and making room for Zoe. Zoe smiled at Ginny's kind gesture and took the seat next to her. She leant against the window, hugging her bag to her chest, and laughed as she watched Ron and Harry do a series of frog jumps and fight over the bed. Eventually the boys remembered there was such thing as 'share and care' and decided to sit next to each other on the bed, a wise decision indeed.

Once they were settled down, they all looked expectedly at Zoe, who was biting her fingernails. She seemed to do a lot of that when she was nervous. She took a deep breath and started talking.

"So you all know Harry here, was born to mum and dad in July 1980 yea? Well what you don't know, is that a few months later, they were pregnant again, with me." She beamed as she pointed to herself.

"Anyway, I was born in September 1981 in a muggle hospital, 'cos that was closest and apparating isn't safe when pregnant so…yea I was born. But then the thing is, there was an..accident. Actually, more of a misunderstanding…" Zoe paused for a bit and seemed to get lost in her own thoughts.

"See, they thought I was a still born. I guess I played dead. But it turns out that I actually wasn't… and well let's just say I ended up at an adoption centre."

Ron frowned. "That's all?"

"Well…ok. I'll try and make it clearer," Zoe wrinkled her forehead in concentration. "I was told that I only "woke" like three days after I was officially born. And by that time, my parents had left the hospital…mysteriously. Dumbledore said it was probably'cos they went into hiding. So…nobody really knows why it was that I supposedly "came back from the dead." Heck, nobody knows if I was dead in the first place!"

Ginny snorted. "Ironic isn't it, that both Potters were Kids-who-lived…"

Harry rolled his eyes, before nudging his head towards Zoe.

"Go on"

"Anyway, I was adopted, coincidentally, by a wizarding couple – nice old couple by the name of Millers. Lily and James Potter had named me before I died, so I kept my name. I don't think the Millers ever realized I was the daughter of the famous Potters, even after your little incident, Harry." She smirked as her eyes traveled to Harry's scar. " I was homeschooled all my life. I've read about you, Harry…but I never realized I had anything to do with you til last Summer."

"What happened last summer?"

"I found this."

Ginny gasped.

* * *

**oohlala! ok that's all for today. it would be realllly nice if i got more reviews, yea? tata!**

**-nina**


	3. Call Me Longbottom

**I'm really really very sorry for the long wait, but i've been heck busy. i'm movin back to melbourne...so yea, fiasco. anyway, i've written heaps of drafts...they aren't perfect but...just enjoy this next chapter ok?**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. _

**CHAPTER THREE: Call Me Longbottom**

Zoe reached into her bag and took out what seemed an ancient wine bottle – moss green and smothered with dust. Ron's jaws dropped.

Harry felt his brows furrow with confusion. "It's…just a bottle…"

Ginny let out a hollow laugh. "That's not just any bottle Harry-"

"That's…that's a scar-catcher!" Ron was staring unbelievingly at the bottle, eyes fixed on the reflective surface which was only barely visible. His voice dropped to a dramatic whisper. "Can..can I hold it?"

She nodded silently and passed the bottle to Ron, who was nervously eyeing Zoe's graceful fingers as she pressed the bottle against his own palm. He clumsily held it up against Harry's bedside lamp, letting the light seep through the green of the glass. This time, it was Harry's turn to gasp.

A white mist swirled within the bottle and formed the shape of a woman…no an angel, who looked oh so strangely familiar. She was dancing with such sadness that Harry found it unbelievable. Harry was speechless.

"One day I'll take you with me to see her, Harry."

He turned around to see Zoe, a single teardrop lining her left cheek. She suddenly looked so frail.

"I'll..we'll see her someday. Just not today."

Harry didn't understand. But he didn't question. He knew that some things aren't meant for now. It was all a matter of…_someday_. For now, he smiled and put a hand on Zoe's shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

* * *

Draco Malfoy stood at the corner of Flourish and Botts, waiting for his next victim to… smirk at. Beside him, Crabbe and Goyle were sniggering to themselves about something or other – Draco didn't want to even think what_ that _was about. He twirled his wand in his right hand and thought of…well life in general…mother, father, Crabbe, Goyle, irritating Pansy…_damn that girl can squeal…and she should really cut those nails…_

His thoughts were interrupted when the bell in the shop rang. A flash of scruffy black and fiery red escaped through the shelves. Draco grinned to himself. _Perfect…_

He slapped Crabbe and Goyle out of their sniggering and sneered in their direction. Even assholes as big as those two knew that the sneer meant Potter alert. Well, or Weasley alert. _Or Mudblood Granger…_ Goyle sniggered to himself at this thought. It sounded clever… but he was again slapped out of his thoughts by pretty boy himself.

Goyle lumbered after Draco, who was alreading heading in Potter's direction. Suddenly, Malfoy froze in his tracks. _Who…no way…**She** was there. **She** was with them. That girl who claimed to be Potter's sister…I don't even know her name… what are you thinking Malfoy, why would you care? She's part of them…_

Zoe must have felt his eyes on her because with one flick of her hair, she spun around and …

"Oh, you! Hi there Mr Longbottom!"

Malfoy put his face in his hands. What was he thinking, telling her that name. He looked around for somewhere to hide, but too late, she was already coming over and she was…smirking. _How dare she smirk at him!_

Harry and Ron looked at each other before raising their eyebrows simultaneously.

"Longbottom?" Harry snorted.

Draco quickly snapped back to his senses.

"Who are you calling Longbottom?"

Zoe gave him a puzzled look.

"You? That's what you said your name was - "

Harry and Ron burst out laughing. Beside him, Crabbe sniggered. Draco gave him the death glare before clearing his throat.

"Shut it, you...shrew. I have never seen you in my life!"

At this, Zoe's eyes flashed. She crossed her arms and gave him an incredulous look.

"Yeah, right. Then what do you call yourself then your majesty? Scary Ice-boy? Big Dragon?"

At this, Harry and Ron had a fit. Draco felt his face burning up and cursed himself as he fumbled for something to say.

"NO –"

"-but you're close."

Hermoine and Ginny had arrived to see what all the commotion was about. Ginny was already in a fit of giggles, and Hermione was biting her lip so hard it was a wonder it didn't bleed. She smiled and gave Draco her famous _knowing_ look that Draco knew and hated so well.

At that moment, Draco really wanted to give that girl a slap on the face. He looked menacingly at Hermione as he impatiently waited for the laughter to die down.

"My name, is not Big Dragon-"

"Damn right it's not! His is a little dragon!"

Ginny was giggling uncontrollably now. Even Hermione was chuckling. And Harry swore he saw Crabbe and Goyle sniggering. Zoe's smirk widened and her eyes glazed over Draco, looking him up and _down._

"That, I can tell, Ron, but there's no need to be so mean about it" She mockingly put a finger to her lips. "He likes being told he's a cutie."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"If you would let me finish…"

Zoe put her hands up in surrender. Draco let out a breath of relief and stepped forward.

"Draco Malfoy, Slytherin." He put his hand out. Zoe simply raised an eyebrow.

"You're not serious, right?"

Draco frowned and quickly took his hand back.

She burst out laughing. "Malfoy? You're name's Malfoy? This has got to be some joke..that's like… some lawnmower brand name! Heck, that's worse than Longbottom!"

Draco looked at her as if she was crazy.

"And Draco? Who in their right mind would name their kid Draco?"

She was laughing so hard she was bent over with her hands on her stomach. Draco felt his temper rise with humiliation.

"Don't you dare insult my parents!"

Zoe held one hand up to his face and placed the other on her knees as she drew her breath. She let out one last chuckle before getting back on her feet and facing him with a pleasant smile plastered on her face.

"I am so so sorry…Draco. I'm…Zoe Potter."

She grabbed his hand, shook it, and ran out the shop in hysterics. Draco's eyes followed her out in shock before turning back to the rest of the party.

Harry and Ron stepped forward, and in an act of mock politeness bowed and saluted. They then each took one of Draco's hands, kissed it, and marched out of the shop with tears in their eyes. Draco shook his head in disbelief. _Did that just happen?_

Now only Ginny and Hermione were left. Ginny gave Draco a pat on the shoulder and skipped out the door. Hermione just stood there smiling with her arms crossed.

"What do you want, mudblood?"

Hermione shook her head with that all-knowing smile of hers and went after the rest.

"Good try, Draco!"

She laughed as a look of pure horror etched across Malfoy's face and pushed the door open to join the large group of laughing teenagers standing outside the shop.

Draco blinked. _Did Mudblood just call me Draco?_ _Mudblood. Called. Me. Draco. Huh?_

He turned around to find his two cronies giving him a weird, wondering look. He barked.

"What!"

They bit their lips.

* * *

"Trust me, you'll love Hogwarts." 

"It's like my second home"

"Hell, it **is** my home"

"It's a bloody brilliant place, Zoe."

Zoe nodded and grinned. From what she's heard, Hogwarts really seemed to be the perfect school...I mean, there aren't many schools that kids love more than home, are there? Zoe looked out the window and watched the houses fade into the sunset. She smiled serenely to herself, excited at the prospect of going to Hogwarts - sounded like an adventure. _Can't wait..._

Beside her, Harry and Ron were playing a game of exploding snap, and Ginny, surprisingly, was the one reading instead of Hermione, who was, like Zoe, staring out the window, lost in her own thoughts. Zoe smiled and playfully kicked Hermione in the shins. Hermione returned it with a glare, before sending a spell at Zoe, making her nostrils grow to about the size of a ping-pong ball.

Zoe liked Hermione. She had met her and most of the Order at Grimmauld's Place, where she had spent most of the summer, after smuggling Harry out of the Dursleys, of course. She found Hermione funny, in a quiet, subtle way. Quite unlike Ron, who was just funny out loud and in your face.

Just as Zoe was about to shoot a spell back at Hermione, the door burst open, and a blinding light filled the room.

* * *

**Alright, how's that? Please do review...I promise this story is worth it.**

**-nina**


	4. Laugh With Me

**Just to clarify, this is post-OOtP. Anyway, I do sooo wish that if you read it, you'll review it, yeah? Even if you hate it, i don't mind constructive criticism. I'm a bit worried as to what everyone else thinks of this story, so do help me out. Here's the next chapter!**

_Disclaimer: Don't own HP._

**CHAPTER FOUR: LAUGH WITH ME**

Harry groaned.

"Hi Harry!"

"Hi Colin."

"Harry! Hi! Remember me!"

"Hi Dennis."

"He remembered me!"

"Good on ya Den!"

The two blonde boys were literally jumping up and down at the sight Harry, their _hero_. Harry, however, wasn't so impressed. Whilst lights were going off all over the cabin, the boy-who-lived himself was attempting to hide behind his trunk, which had been shrunk earlier for easy carrying, thus making his attempts, pointless and utterly redundant. He then attempted to crawl beneath his seat – yet as we all know, he was a growing boy, and growing boys don't fit under most train seats. Poor Harry could only sit and wait for time to tick.

Hermione was unsure whether to feel amused or sorry for her friend. She settled for amused. Meanwhile, Ron and Ginny, needless to say, thoroughly enjoyed seeing Harry's dilemma, and were cheering the Creevy boys on. Zoe however, was more on Harry's side. No, it wasn't because she was a particularly sympathetic girl, in fact, she loved to make a joke out of everything…yet she was beginning to feel dread. _Shit, what if they find out who I am…they're bound to…_You see, Potters aren't all that fond of…this kind of attention. They loved attention…but…oh you get the point.

It was as if fate was reading her mind. Colin suddenly turned around, camera and all, and pointed at Zoe.

"Who is she?"

Zoe suddenly felt cornered. It was like one of those old detective comics. Everything suddenly went dark in the room, except for Colin, who was under the spotlight, and pointing a gun at her - captured. He had won, blonde hair flowinging in the non-existant wind, cackling his victorious 'mystery-solved' laughter. She was against the wall, arms up, eyes wide open, mouth slightly apart – guilty, red-handed, done. Murmurs could be heard spreading through the room, you could just see the faces in the dark, giving her suspiscious glares. Colin furrowed his eyebrows. Zoe could feel a sweatdrop trailing down her neck. _Shit._

"Oh, you'll find out soon, Colin."

At that moment, Zoe loved Hermione more than anything. She silently cursed herself for making such a bit deal out of such a simple matter_. Talk about drama queen_. Zoe mouthed a 'thank-you' to Hermione.

"Are you a friend of Harry's?"

Zoe looked uncertainly at Harry, who gave her a 'duh' look.

"Yeah, of course."

"Oh cool, can I take a picture of you?"

Without waiting for an answer, both boys began to blind Zoe with what she swore felt like solar flares. It was now Harry's turn to be amused. Zoe now knew the frustration Harry felt, and really felt sorry for him now. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Harry with his feet up, a look of pure bliss written across his face. Zoe gave him the death glare. Harry simply shrugged his shoulders, popped a piece of gum in his mouth, and blew a bubble.

To the amusement of the others, Zoe groaned, a very familiar groan indeed.

* * *

The great hall broke into a hoard of whispers. _Potter? Did they say Potter? As in **the** Potter? Damn, she does look like Potter…_ Students from all four houses were twisting their necks over one another's shoulders. The younger ones were breaking their toes trying to get a better look at the strange girl who stood calmly by the deputy mistress, a look of pure defiance etched across her face. Her intense green eyes seemed to glaze over the crowd, unfathomed by the mutterings which were echoing the hall.

The Slytherin table was in an uproar. Pansy nudged Draco, shaking her head as if ridding off a crown of spiders.

"Who do you think she is? She can't really be related to…him can she?"

But Draco wasn't listening. His eyes were on the Gryffindor table. He saw Harry, with that same look of intense defiance in his eyes, nodding to his sister in what seemed a reassuring way.

Suddenly, the Slytherin table went quiet. Draco's eyes flew back to her. She was watching his table…no, not just watching. That look in her eyes---as if she was daring them to utter even a word more about her, that look of absolute…power_? There's something about her…_

This time it was Draco's turn to shake his head in disbelief. Why did he suddenly feel so vulnerable? Why did she evoke such fear? He pulled his eyes away from her intense figure and saw that not only him, but the entire hall was silent, watching her every move as if anything she did would be the most important thing in the world. How is it that she just commanded so much…respect? Just like her brother…

Draco wanted to slap himself on the face. Respect? Potter? He snorted. Little did he know that the entire hall now had their eyes glued to him. Perhaps he had snorted a little too loud.

He felt blood rush to his face. He silently cursed, and rummaged his mind for something, no, anything to say to get himself out of this impossible situation. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Potter…_Harry_ that is, grin at him. Hang on… Potter, _grin_ at him? Draco felt like fainting right there right then, but was interrupted by somebody's soft tinkling laugh.

"If you please, Professor, I would like to get sorted now."

The great hall seemed to break out of some sort of trance as Zoe Potter plopped the dusty old hat on her head. Now, they were the same old nosy students Hogwarts has always known, making silent bets as to where this next trophy member would be assigned. Afterall, it's always cool to have a Potter in your house…

Even better if there's two.

"Griffindor!"

The scarlet table burst into cheers, as the girl breathed what seemed a sigh of relief and gave the hat a peck on its brim. Zoe smiled as she spotted her brother standing up, along with the others, clapping his hands like he knew it all along. _Her brother_…that sure sounded nice didn't it?

She rushed down and gave him a hug, before sitting down next to Fred, who winked at her, and pulled her ponytail as a… well, friendly gesture. She laughed and shook everybody's hands, though what she wanted to do most at that moment in time was to dig in and _eat_ for god's sakes.

After everybody had quite gotten over that there was another Potter in Gryffindor (not much of a shock there, eh?), Dumbledore finally stood up for the second time and announced dinner with the words, "Yippee!" (which only proved to shock the hall into silence once more, before the students found food in their plates and forgot completely about the headmaster's finishing words."

"You know, he seemed almost human back there?"

Zoe turned to face Harry, a quizzical look on her face. "Who?"

"Malfoy."

Zoe simply rolled her eyes and went back to her chicken. Drumstick.

What she didn't notice was the eyes of a blonde boy, two tables away, watching her every move. He didn't know why, but for some reason, he couldn't help but feel a little…disappointed. He mentally slapped himself and went back to his own chicken. Drumstick.

* * *

"Harry! Harry!"

Ginny rushed down the girl's dorm stairs, red hair flying behind her. Shewas slightly panting as she stood in front of Harry, who, at the age of 16, was already towering over her. Well, Ginny's always been a petite girl.

"Yea?"

"You got captain! Quidditch Captain!"

Harry's eyes lit up.

"No way! But I'm… sixth year, not even seventh…"

"Who cares? You've always been early…"

Harry laughed half-heartedly, "Yea I guess. "

They stood silently for a while, neither knowing quite what to say, both very well aware of the awkward silence that was growing. Ginny nervously twisted her hair around her fingers whilst Harry – well being Harry, just stood there, not daring to utter a word.

Finally, Ginny let out a laugh. Harry looked at her, confused. Ginny took one look at his face, before bursting into another fit of laughter. As he watched her crouching form, Harry didn't know what came over him but he, too,started laughing. Maybe it was relief, relief from all that tension. Maybe it was just the stupidity of it all, how stupid their awkwardness was. Maybe it was just the opportunity to laugh, to finally break free from all the horrors that would stop once they stopped laughing. Maybe... laughter freed them. Anyway, regardless of why's and who's and how's, before long, they were both rolling around on the red carpet, laughing.

Years later, they'll both look back on that day, and smile at the memories, as they remember that couple of sunshine minutes when all they cared about was the laughter between them, and that feeling of true happiness that would warm their hearts for a lifetime.But for now... God knows what _that's_ about.

* * *

**alright, hope you enjoyed that. not too cheesy? i was hoping to develope the characters more in that chapter, so that the...audience (that's you) will sorta, get their flow. ok, every author on this site wishes for these: reviews! please make my wish come true. -snorts**

-nina


	5. Potter VS Malfoy

**Another long wait, I know. I'm VERY sorry... i had no internet cos i was at my grandparent's place. Anyway, I've basically written another 2 chapters, just finalising them, so the next chapter will be up soon! meanwhile, enjoy this one!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

**CHAPTER FIVE: POTTER VS. MALFOY**

"Hey does anyone know who's the new Defense teacher?" yelled Ginny as she scurried after Harry, Ron and Hermione , who were making their way to their first lesson of the year.

"Don't know, wasn't listening to Dumbledore's speech."

Hermione sighed and turned to Ron. "You know Ronald, you really ought to listen. He usually says the most important things during that first speech. If I were you I …"

Ron just rolled his eyes and grimaced. Seeing the infamous Weasley temper boiling, Harry quickly cut in before another argument could break out.

"So Hermione, who_ is_ the new Defense teacher?"

"Professor Myers. Lady. Mid-thirties."

"Does she look strict?" asked Ginny, as she looked up at Hermione in utmost concentration.

"Not sure really. You'll have to find out for yourself. Anyway you shouldn't judge people by first appearances…"

"Yeah alright thanks Hermione, I've gotta rush or else I'd really have to find out for myself." And with that Ginny made a mad dash for the nearest classroom, which just so happened to be the Defense classroom.

"Wait hang on," Harry held out his own timetable and showed it to Ron and Hermione. "We have Defense, too."

Hermione tucked a strand of hair back behind her ear and took the piece of paper from Harry. "You're right. It's probably a combined class or a dueling class, like that dueling club held by Lockhart back in second year."

"Argh, don't remind me." Harry made a face. His last experience in a dueling club had had him disgusted by the whole school – not something you would want to relive.

Hermione put a hand on Harry's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. "Oh don't worry, it's probably something like the DA, that'd be nice wouldn't it? Besides, everybody knows you're not Slytherin's heir nowadays." She gave his shoulder a quick squeeze before taking a few quick steps into the defense classroom.

Harry gave Ron a tired look and muttered "You know, I wouldn't bet on it."

Ron chuckled and dragged the both of them after Hermione.

* * *

"May I have a volunteer?"

The trio walked in to see a middle-aged blonde woman with deep hazel eyes standing in front of a surprisingly large group of fifth, sixth and seventh years. Even upon first impression, she had a no-nonsense manner about her, with her chin held high and shoulders held tight. Yet Harry developed an immediate liking to her, as he saw the weary expression written between her features.

There was something very familiar about Professor Myers. She reminded Harry of McGonagall in some ways, perhaps it was her aura, which seemed trustworthy, and… somewhat fresh and daring. Her voice had a melodic quality to it, and it was so lovely that it made anybody who heard it once want to hear it again. And her eyes, they were soft. He wasn't sure why, but something about her seemed almost powerful and sad at the same time… almost like…

_Sirius._

"Harry? Mr Potter? May I help you?"

The defense classroom erupted around him. He turned to find Ron tapping on his shoulder, worry written across his face. The entire class was staring at him in silence. He reached up to find his cheeks wet. _Shit I'm crying._

Professor Myers walked to where Harry was standing and gave him a searching look. It was as if she was looking for something in his eyes. He saw her eyes flash with recognition and his heart skipped a beat.

"You may take a seat, Harry."

Confused, he simply nodded and trudged to the corner of the classroom where he found himself drowned in the shadows, hoping they would make him disappear.

Professor Myers gave him one last look before turning back to the rest of the class. By the looks of it, she was just about to say something cheerful to lighten up the atmosphere when a shadow appeared at the door. Harry thought he saw her eyes flicker dangerously for just a second.

"Ah, I see here is my assistant."

Harry turned to see the figure at the door and groaned audibly. Snape's lips curled as his dark eyes landed on Harry. "Surprised, Potter? Ten points from Griffindor for not being able to keep your mouth shut."

Harry felt Hermione pulling his sweater down… "Don't" she whispered, warning him to simmer down the erupting fury he felt raging through his head. He shrugged her hand off and resisted punching Snape on the face. He glowered.

Snape simply curled his lips and turned away. Harry pinched himself hard on the thighs to prevent himself from jumping up and screaming all the foul words that were bottled up in his throat and stuffing them in Snape's big ugly face. He frowned. Somehow, he couldn't help but be very aware of the prickling sensation of déjà vu creeping up his spine . He tightened his fists. _Next thing you know he'll be calling up me and Malfoy to demonstrate._

Professor Myers gave Snape a disapproving glare and focused her attention back on the class. "That will do now. Now I was just looking for two volunteers to demonstrate for us the shield charm. Any volunteers?"

Harry felt his heart clutch his lungs. _This is just uncanny._

"How about Malfoy and… Potter" suggested Snape casually, though his eyes blazed with acid anticipation. "They've had, let's say _prior experience_ in this field." His lips twisted into a bitter sneer as he looked mercilessly down at Harry, taunting expression smeared across his face.

The Slytherins sniggered. Harry shot daggers at Snape, but nevertheless hesitantly got up and walked onto the small platform set up at the front of the small classroom. He stood there decisively, perfectly aware of the whispers which were now flooding the classroom, and the look of grim satisfaction plastered on Snape's great ugly face. He waited edgily for Draco to make his way up to the platform, not turning when he heard the steps of his opponent pounding beside him.

To the surprise of the entire class, Professor Myers frowned at the pair in front of her and turned back to Snape. "You know, Professor, I thought you were a little less old fashioned than this."

The entire room went still. Snape looked positively traumatized

"I would have thought you would be a little more creative. Here I was thinking you were talking about Zoe Potter, but no, its Harry again. Personally, I myself would much rather prefer a duel between the genders. Much more exciting don't you think so, _Severus_?"

She said the name with an air of mockery, and Harry swore he saw Professor Myers mouth the word, "Snivellus" when she turned her back to the class.

Snape's face turned the colour of beetroot.

"I'm sure the ladies in this class would join me in saying that women are in no way any less capable at dueling than all you gentlemen. Some of the best aurors are, afterall, female, and we often see women taking down several male opponents down one-handedly in professional dueling tournaments. I'm sure _you_ know what I'm talking about, Severus?"

Snape was glaring at her with an expression of pure loathing, a look which Harry had grown very accustomed to. But this time, it made Harry's heart skip a beat. He was startled… other than himself, the only people he had seen on the receiving end of such an expression of hatred was Remus and…Sirius.

There it was, Sirius again. He seemed to be everywhere this particular morning. Harry shook himself out of his thoughts and turned back to see that Hermione was beaming, as were several dozen other females in the class. Professor Myers gave Snape a sarcastic smirk. "So, what do you say Professor, shall we let Ms Potter have a go instead?"

Snape was stuck, he had no way out. Harry almost laughed out loud at the look on his face. He looked like he had eaten a piece of very rotten fish. Professor Myers smiled a triumphant smile and Harry was sure he saw her give him a very small wink.

"So if you please, Ms Potter, do hurry up, we're wasting precious time."

Several heads turned as Zoe stumbled up from the back of the room, cursing loudly as she stepped onto the platform.

"Sorry Professor Myers, Ginny Weasley kicked me."

A few of the students chuckled at her comment, but Snape was not at all impressed. His lips were pressed together so tight Harry felt sure that if he pressed any harder, a foul toothpaste of some sort would surely come squeezing out. Zoe gave Snape a sardonically innocent look, which he returned with a glare of thick venom.

She stole a peek at Harry and their eyes met. His were twinkling with amusement. She quickly turned back to face Professor Myers before either of them could burst out laughing. She was looking on in what seemed to be a stern manner, though if you looked closely you could just see that her lips were twitching ever so slightly. She gave Zoe a firm look.

"Thank you, Ms Potter, that's quite enough. Now if you're both ready… Mr Malfoy?"

Draco stood, frozen. He wasn't sure why, or how, or what the hell was going on, but for some reason his mind went momentarily blank. He watchedwith a curious expression plastered onto his face as Zoe made her way across the platform. When she turned and caught him staring, she gave him a bewildered look and mouthed a few words he couldn't read, before making a rude hand gesture.

"Mr Malfoy, you are required to turn your back to your opponent," said Professor Myers slowly, eyebrows steadily raising to touch her forehead. Her eyes flickered to Harry for a second.

Several of the Griffindors chuckled as Draco continued to stand there with a blank expression on his face. He then lifted his head, and for a few seconds, stared at Professor Myers in awe before turning around abruptly, and clutching tightly onto his wand, breathing heavily with every step he took.

"One – Two – THREE!"

* * *

**alright, review review review!**

**xoxo nina**


	6. Losing Control

**Alright, another chapter. Not much happens, I admit... but i like it. Brings back memories. You'll see what I mean...**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or that song Zoe sings. _

**CHAPTER SIX: Losing Control**

"Fernunculus!"

A rash of boils appeared on Draco's face. He growled and fought the strong urge to start scratching his face. _What sort of person starts a duel off with that spell anyway…_ He narrowed his eyes and shot a spell back.

"Locomoto Mortis!"

Zoe dodged it easily and grinned.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Draco rolled over and crouched behind the desk.

"Stupefy!"

But Zoe was ready for him. She shouted "Protego!" before the spell hit her and laughed easily as he peered at her from behind a pillar. "Very James Bond, Malfoy…"

Not having a clue what she was talking about Draco only continued to attack.

"Tarantallegra!"

Unfortunately, Zoe wasn't so quick this time. She started tap dancing at an impossible speed whilst Draco launched across the floor.

"Expelliarmus! Expelliarmus!"

To the Slytherins' dismay, Draco's wand dropped and rolled under a chair.

"Rictusempra!"

Draco thrashed around the room violently as he reached for his wand, laughing soundly as the tickling charm took hold of him. _If father were to see me now he'd be sure to call me soft…_

Taking the opportunity to attack whilst he was still wandless, Zoe yelled "Densaugio!" and much to Hermione's pleasure, Draco's teeth began to grow at a rapid speed. He swiftly got hold of his wand and pointed it towards his mouth to stop the growing. Zoe simply rolled her eyes.

"Silencio!"

The Griffindors were cheering wildly now. Draco could do nothing but gape like a goldfish. He felt his ears burn as he fell to Zoe's feet. Enjoying the attention she was getting, Zoe turned and waved her hands around like royalty.

Seeing his chance, Draco scrambled up onto his feet and shouted, "INCARCEROUS!" which distracted Zoe for a split second before she retorted with a "Impedima!", and slipping herself from harm's way.

By now, Draco was angry, frustrated, and worst of all, embarrassed.

"STUPEFY! STUPEFY!"

Zoe waved her wand lazily, blocking all the spells which were shooting out from Draco's end. She winked and stuck her tongue out at him. Draco meanwhile slashed his wand around in the air in irritation. _She's good… But I'm better, I _**am**_ better… _

And that was when he lost control. He wasn't sure what made him do it, maybe it was just the familiarity of the whole situation… staring into those fierce green eyes…tears of panic blurring his vision…he didn't know what he was doing. He just …did it.

"SERPENSORTIA!"

A giant snake fell dropped onto the floor. The entire class fell into a hushed silence, and several heads turned towards Harry , who was looking from Draco to the snake in a dazed manner, as if assuring himself that they were both real. Even Draco himself seemed to have lost his voice as he stared at his wand with his eyes wide open, horrified at what he had just done.

Yet Zoe stood calm, and smirked. With one flick of her wand the snake disappeared.

"Is that the best you can come up with, Drake?"

Draco looked up in shock.

"Did you just call me Drake?"

"Sure did, Drake. Stupefy."

Draco fell to the floor, stunned. Zoe beamed.

"Bad luck Drake."

Suddenly all tension melted and the entire class burst into laughter.

Professor stepped onto the platform, a twinkle in her eyes."Alright thank you Ms Potter. I'm sure we all agree that Ms Potter won fair and square, yes?"

Girls from all four houses cheered, which was a big feat, I mean, even the Slytherins cheered. Well, not all of them of course. Snape was not so impressed.

"A remarkable effort, Potter. I see both you and your brother have an insatiable love of _fame_." He walked up to Zoe and looked down at her through the two slits which had formed on his pale face. He sneered. "You both just can't seem to get yourselves out of the spotlight, with that foolish arrogance you flaunt around solely for the sake of achieving attention. I suppose you find yourselves funny?"

Harry stiffened. Zoe shot him a warning glare. _Calm down Harry, Calm._

"You are both too obnoxious for your own good. And believe me, you'll go nowhere in life. History only proves that you'll either end up dead or a flea-ridden animal. Oh wait, he died too, thanks to another heroic act of the Potter family. Seems like anybody associated with any Potter would – "

But he never finished. He was cut off with a roar of anger. Ron charged at Snape and tackled him to the ground, thrusting his fists angrily into his face. Commotion broke out. Neville rushed forward joined Ron on the floor, and Ginny started kicking him violently. Professor Myers looked on with stony silence whilst the class broke into a rowdy crowd, cheering Ron and Neville on.

Behind the platform, Harry stood, frozen, eyes blank with utter shock. In all his years of Hogwarts, Snape had always been particularly nasty to him, but this time he was just sadistically blunt. At that moment, he couldn't bear the venom in Snape's voice, couldn't bear the image of Sirius being warped so hideously. It suddenly stung, how casually his death was thrown around, how much his loss meant to Harry, and the guilt which he had tried so hard to block flooded into his veins once more. Harry felt the words rage in his head… _dead … animal… my fault…_

He felt a throbbing pain in his head and then, nothing.

* * *

Zoe watched in horror as Harry tumbled to the ground. She didn't know why, but something about the way he fell seemed so alarmingly surreal... it was like waking upfrom a dream and finding yourself in a nightmare... it brought panic, and an undescribable pain...she just couldn't take it.It was something about the way his eyes suddenly emptied, the way blood drained out of his face, the way his happiness suddenly fell apart - it triggeredup all thefear she had always hidden from the rest of the world to suddenly pour out at that very moment.Zoe rushed over and put his head in her lap, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Harry…Harry… wake up you ass…."

She gently slapped his face and whispered into his ears. Everything seemed to have suddenly gone blurry.A shadow hovered over her.

"Lets get him to the hospital wing."

"No!" she put her hand on the arm that was reaching out for Harry. "Take him to his dorm. He'd like that better."

The figurenodded, and levitated Harry gently up into the air. Zoe looked up and their eyes met. Her emerald orbs widened for just a second, before melting into a pool of understanding.

"Thanks, Draco."

* * *

Harry sighed as he looked out the window at the pleasant summer scene unfolding before him. It had been several hours since the incident in Defense, and he was now lying in the cosiness of his own dormitory, lost in thoughts. He found his eyes wondering over to the mirror laying silently on his bedside table.

The truth was, he missed Sirius. He didn't mourn anymore, he just… missed him. You see, the day-to-day being without him was worse than his actual death. What he missed most was the certainty of being able to share the small details of your life with someone who knew you so well. Who else could possibly care what you'd thought while looking out of the window or what you'd eaten for breakfast? Sure, Ron, Hermione, they were great… but still, it was sure nice to know that there was somebody out there who would listen to anything you say, who would do anything for you because their sole purpose of living was for you…all because they loved you like… a parent.

There, he'd faced it. A sudden chill ran down his back. Is this what he had been hiding from? His insecurities about being… an orphan? Orphan. That word alone already held so many second meanings, it came with so many strings attached. An orphan was helpless, miserable, alone…

_But you're not, Harry._ He scowled at himself for even thinking those ugly thoughts. _Pity does you no good._ No, he won't dig a hole for himself to hide himself in. He shook his head vigorously, grabbed a sweater and lumbered out of his dormitory, tripping on the second step as he skewed his glasses onto his face, stepping into the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Harry stopped suddenly as he entered the scarelt and gold cosiness of the common room. It took several seconds for him to survey the scene in front of him, and register what was going on.

Slowly, bit by bit, he raised his eyebrows, and took a deep breath. _Damn, she spotted me. _He panicked.

At the sight of Harry, Zoe squealed, did a cartwheel, and ran up to him, pinching his cheeks like he was a bunny, all the whilst screeching…

"Ooooh STOP right now, thank you very much, I need somebody with the human touch yeahh…. Hey you, always on the run, you gotta SLOW IT DOWN baby gotta HAVE SOME FUN yeahh! ""

She set a roll of parchment against her mouth and skipped onto the table, whilst pointing at Harry and wiggling her fingers around.

"Doo doo doo dooooooo doo doo doo doooo dooo doo doooo ALWAYS BE TOGETHER!"

Harry slapped his forehead.

"BAAbaabaabaaBAA BAABAA baa baababaa STAY THAT WAY FOREVER!"

She jumped off the table and started jumping up and down, flinging her head of black locks around in what seemed to be an artistic fashion.

Personally, Harry thought she looked like she had just come off a violent boat ride, and was having a really good hurl. He took one step back as she pounced towards him, shaking her shoulders, and eyes wide with insanity.

Luckily, before Zoe could perform any more of her little dance sequence, Hermione bounded in, red in the face, book in the hand and prefect badge shining. Harry looked up and thanked the heavens.

"Zoe Potter!"

The petite brunette winced.

"Can't you be a LITTLE more considerate! This is the COMMON ROOM, not a playground! People are trying to STUDY here! And…"

Zoe put her hands up to her ears, ready for the outburst she knew was coming up.

"Seriously, Spice Girls?"

Hermione had a look of pure distaste on her face, though you could just see a smile tugging at her lips. Zoe laughed and pounced on Hermione. Pretty soon, they were both belting out Spice Girl Songs in horribly off-key shrieks, whilst jumping on the couches, with their Griffindor Ties tied around their heads. And you'd be sure to think she had been summoned there, because before you say "Blimey", Ginny had joined the two hysterical girls, tucking her tie in her skirt and using it as a tail, twirling it around at an impossible rate, whilst strangling her vocal chords.

Harry just stood back and watched in awe.

"Too much sugar."

He turned to see Ron, solemnly shaking his head. "C'mon Harry, we've got better things to do. I've got a brillian plan."

And so, with one arm flung around each of their shoulders, they lumbered up towards their dorms. Harry smiled as he felt the warmth of friendship flood through him. _Life is good._

* * *

**how was that? i always laugh when i hear spice girl songs nowadays - used to be a die hard fan when i was... six? oh those were the days. anyway, pleaase review. alright im going to be nastier this time, 3 reviews before i update again - that's not too harsh is it? next chapter there's a prank! thanks guys(:**

xoxo nina


	7. Hug A Tree!

**OK, another chapter done! I've just started boarding, and the boarding house blocks fanfiction so... yeah. updating's difficult for me. But I'll try my best, I promise!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!_

**CHAPTER SEVEN: HUG A TREE!**

It was a fine summer's day at Hogwarts. There was not a cloud to be seen, and the clear blue sky seemed to be smiling sunshine upon the castle walls. The grass glowed a healthy radiant green and flower buds played peek-a-boo on the shadowless grounds, little bundles of delights waiting around every corner. To top it all off, butterflies and bees added to this perfect picture a springtime effect (though it was summer), dancing gracefully around dandelions and daisies, and the pretty little birds were chirping like mothers at a tea party. Maybe mother nature had gotten herself a boyfriend, and was in the mood for a celebration. It certainly seemed that way. Nevertheless, the point is, it was the sort of day where you'd want to go for a splash and a swim, or sit under the shade of a tree, eating an apple or two and sipping pink lemonade.

Yet what do you know, once again, Hermione Granger was sitting in the library, head stuck in a book.

Perhaps you'd roll your eyes at this, thinking to yourself, 'what a nerd', or 'how typical', but then again, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. See, having a head stuck in a book certainly didn't mean she was _studying_ – that was only popular belief. The book was only a shelter, it was like shutting yourself in a room and letting the rest of the world disappear – it put her in her own little world where she could do what she really wanted to do, without interruptions.

In fact, usually, when her head was stuck in a book, Hermione was doing what she did best, thinking. But not, not about spells and hexes and algebra and curses, heavens no. Hermione's favourite past time was in fact thinking about people – her friends, her enemies, and well, anyone around her that matters. She liked to wonder what people were up to, wonder what was going on in their heads, wonder what secret part of themselves they lock up from the rest of the world. She often made silent bets with herself about people, and… fate I suppose. It gave her a sense of satisfaction. Similar to that of completing a 7 foot potions essay.

Today's topic of interest rested on none other than Zoe Potter, since she was the most recent addition to Hermione's network of lead actors and actresses in her mind-theatre/soap-opera. Afterall, Harry's Potter's sister definitely deserved some headlines in anyone's thoughts, it was a blessing and a curse.

But this time, it wasn't her celebrity power which drew Hermione's thoughts to Zoe. This time, it was something else, _someone_ else that is. Hermione chuckled. _I swear, I've never seen him act so much like a doofus. _She smiled as she remembered his face that day at the bookshop, it was simply priceless. _Looks like someone has a little crush... but damn, it could get complicated. _She frowned at the implications. Sure, it would do good for him to fall for someone as good as Zoe, and it would be amusing too, but it would be so difficult, too difficult. There were just too many barriers. She sighed. It's going to be hard. Yet …she had always believed that there was good in everyone… even in somebody as easy to hate as Malfoy…

And what would Harry say? _Well Harry has Ginny_. Hermione beamed. _Enough said. No worries there…_

And how about Ron? _Well Ron_…

Hermione blushed.

* * *

It had been a week since Zoe first stepped foot into Hogwarts, and already, she and Ginny were inseparable. Students found it quite ironic that the sisters of the famous Potter-and-Weasley duo would form the mini Potter-and-Weasley duo, or so they were called. Personally, Zoe found the name worthy of eye-rolling, and ignored all the snickers often heard coming from the Slytherin table as she walked past it to get to breakfast each morning.

Besides, this particular morning, Zoe had much better things to look forward to besides annoying little Slytherins who hated her guts. Today was _the day_. Everything was going to be perfect. She felt her heart flutter with anticipation and felt her eyes searching the table for a familiar pair of eyes. They rested five seats away and on her brother, who looked cool, casual – though not at all elegant (he was sporting a fine moustache of yoghurt and cornflakes). Their eyes met and for a second they both stifled a laugh, but then agreed on showing their amusement with a twinkle in the eye instead, not very much unlike Dumbeldore's.

Meanwhile, neither Ginny or Ron were having quite as comfortable a time as their best buds. See, whilst Hermione was covering her jitters with a book, Ginny and Ron tried to fight their nervousness with acting normal, which they happened to both be incredibly bad at. The Weasleys were not good at stealth, and were definitely not born liars (except for Fred and George of course, but even they only exaggerated the truth, never lie). Ron kept spilling orange juice onto his robes, and squealing each time he felt it splash, whilst Ginny kept accidentally flinging a spoon or a fork at poor Neville who was sitting opposite her at the table. Each time she did this she would laugh shakily and apologise over and over again, going on about her strangled nerves and poor reflexes. At this point, Zoe would put her face in her hands.

All of a sudden, a cry escaped from the Slytherin table. The hall fell into a hushed silence. Five Griffindors grinned, and turned around to see what all the commotion was bout…

It was Pansy. She seemed to have a pair of tree trunks growing from her with leaves and twigs and all. There was even a nest, and a couple of bluebirds, twiddling around with glee. It was so long, it hit the wiry girl sitting across the table from her, and she couldn't turn around, in case she knocked anyone else unconscious…and why, her rather large behind had grown spikes! A nasty pink echidna hide, covered with bows and ribbons. She simply couldn't sit still. More transformations seemed to be taking place, but the great hall now had their attention focused on Goyle, who was sitting three seats away, and making much more noise.

Alas, the poor dear had flowers on his privates. A whole big bunch of buttercups sprouting from his pants – not a pretty sight. The entire female population had to cover their eyes, whilst the other half (the males, that is) fought to keep theirs open.

Crabbe was slightly luckier, in that he had no distortment of any bodypart at all. Instead, his hands somehow got magnetically attracted to his armpits, and his feet – well, they were magnetically attracted to _Goyle's _armpits. Got himself into a bit of a pit there, eh?

Before long, the whole of the Slytherin table was in chaos. The wildest assortment of flowers could be seen springing out of various bodyparts, whilst waterfalls spurted out from the cups on the tables and sprayed the entire table with what felt like mucus, only stickier. One would have thought the table had turned into a spectacular nature reserve, as the display was very colourful indeed, and rather pretty if you ask me, with a ravishing tropical rainforest shooting out from Flint's bottom and a pair of toucans (who used to be a pair of chubby third-years) skillfully doing the can-can on Blaise Zambini's head. The great hall was in an uproar. The other three houses were all speechless with mirth, banging their fists on the table as they fought to catch their breaths.

Personally, Zoe thought Pansy had it worst. Besides her bushy trunks, she had speech problems, too. The only words she could utter were not even words – she could only do the red Indian call which resulted in her tongue flapping like an electronic fan – it was flapping so fast it looked painful. It sounded painful too, whichever cowboy heard _her _calling would definitely make a run for it. And it looked like Ron had poured a slug-spew potion into her cereal by accident, thinking it was Malfoy's, as she was now spitting out slugs at an alarming rate. And, knowing Ron, Zoe wasn't too surprised to see that whilst the slugs were coming out of Pansy's mouth, they were going down Crabbe and Goyle's throat. Zoe almost felt sorry for the Slytherins.

But if Pansy had it worst, Snape was definitely a close second. His predicament was of a similar sort to that of Goyle's, with flowers growing out of his privates, except his were, alas, roses. Pretty to the eye but lethal to the skin. I'd imagine he wasn't at all impressed with the fact that Hermione (of all people) had bothered to charm the roses to be extra defensive, hence the extra thorns. To make things worse, several of the First-year Slytherins had been charmed to think themselves as hippies, and their way of thought had been confounded with so that now they thought Snape was a tree. Little to say, very soon, gleeful cries of "Hug a tree!" were heard throughout the hall, to the bewilderment of the rest of the Hogwarts population, followed by a series of blood curling shrieks, as Snape made a run for it out of the great hall. Harry looked as if Christmas had come early.

"That was too good"

Ron was rolling around on the floor, face red, though this time simply from laughing too much. Hermione looked like she didn't know whether to be extraordinarily pleased or extraordinarily sick, while Zoe simply looked satisfied. Ginny was giggling quietly to herself when it suddenly struck her.

"Hang on, what happened to Malfoy?"

Harry frowned. "Oh yeah, I didn't see anything happen to him…Ron your slug spew went to Pansy."

Ron cursed loudly. Zoe shushed him and led all five of them out of the hall, all the while giving them a murderous glare which made Ron gulp. She halted in the corridor and turned around, a look of pure Mc Gonnagall carved on her face.

"Teacher Alert, guys. Damn how many times do I have to remind ya…"

"Yeah yeah" Ron rolled his eyes. " the Invisibility factor, huh. But seriously, who else could've done it? The teachers are bound to figure it out."

"Innocent 'til proven guilty… or something like that" Harry smirked and leaned back against the wall.

Zoe nodded approvingly and turned back to Ron. "Besides, most of them are on our side." She giggled. "I dare say they fancy a prank after all those years. And who's on the Slytherin's side anyway?"

"Sirius always said him and my dad and all were charmers..."

Everyone turned around and gave Harry a sympathetic look. That was the first time he had spoken openly of his godfather since the year before. Ginny patted his shoulder.

Harry smiled. "It's ok, I'm over it. Anyway, there are better things in life to look forward to." He cracked a wicked grin. "Like our next prank."

He winked at Ginny and ran down the corridor. "Race ya to the common room, Ron."

Zoe and Ginny gave each other a _boys_ look, and ran after them, leaving Hermione pondering in the corridor. She furrowed her brows and looked around her_. I swear I heard footsteps_…

But the corridor was empty and the walls were bare. Only the candles flickered in the darkness. All was quiet and there was not a soul in sight. Seeing nobody there, Hermione shrugged and laughed at herself as she walked off after the others. _Probably my imagination. Ron's right, I'm too much of a worry-wart... _

Yet… Hermione's always right.

As the sound of her footsteps diminished up the staircase, he quietly stepped into the light, features alert as he scanned the bare scene._ Gone, all gone. _Emotion flashed in his eyes. _I'm safe…close call, but safe. _He sighed a breath of relief and dropped to the floor, lips curving into a….what was it, could it be… a smile?

Brushing some wet blonde hair out of his eyes, he felt a fresh tingle travel down his back. There, in the emptiness of the corridor, he marveled at the beauty of cold sweat against a warm body; what a sensation, what a wonderful breathtaking feeling. Suddenly, he felt happy, beyond happy. Suddenly, he felt content. Flinging his invisibility cloak against the wall, he put an arm against his leg, leaned his shoulders back, and just laughed - laughed like a madman, laughed like he was insane, laughed like a child … laughed like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

**Please review! I don't have very many of them ): and i would really appreciate them, so yeah. please?**

-nina


	8. Strange Matters

**ok im back after a LONG break. hope people still read this thing...**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… but yea, I own all Zoe and the story. The made up stuff. Hmm._

**CHAPTER EIGHT: Strange Matters**

Thankfully (for the Slytherins at least), the next morning there was no sign of any mischief from the pranksters of the previous morning. Many of the younger Slytherins could be seen refusing to eat, whilst the bulkier older ones bullied kids from Hufflepuff to test their food for them. Even Fred and George had heard about these new pranksters all the way from Hogsmeade, and were begging to find out who they were, yet there were no answers. Everybody was almost sure it was a Griffindor, or Gryffindors. Afterall who else would reserve such dislike for the Slytherins?

Back on the table, Zoe Potter casually threw a bread roll at Ron's head. "Hey Ron, want a piece of muggle gum?"

Ron shook his head violently. " No thanks, I'm good."

'Oh come on, don't tell me you still haven't gotten over that lizard thing that bit your tongue last summer?"

Ron just grunted and threw the bread roll back at Zoe. Hard. "I'M EATING, WOMAN."

Zoe snickered. Beside her, Harry looked out the window and caught the first glimpse of the mass of owls heading for Hogwarts. "Looks like the mail's come early today."

Before they knew it, owls soared through the windows in every direction and the great hall was transformed into one great grey and brown feathery mess. Harry easily spotted Hedwig from the sky of gloom and chuckled as he fed her some corn off his plate. She gave him an affectionate nip with her beak and flew off. He flipped through his mail. Nothing good, a handful of junk. He turned to Hermione, who had her nose stuck in the Daily Prophet. "Anything good?"

"Not really. Well Madame Priscilla Popper's got a new puppy who can poop pennies."

Ron choked on his bacon. 'You serious? What breed is it? Listen up blokes, that's what I want for my next birthday. Note that down on your diaries. That penny-poppin' poodle – it's mine."

Hermione chuckled. "You don't even know what a penny is, Ron."

'I know its money, that's good enough."

Hermione simply rolled her eyes and turned back to her newspaper. Suddenly, her eyes widened. "Oooh look at this, looks like Malfoy's out of luck. Can you believe it, he's getting engaged to Pansy!"

Ron choked again, and dropped his fork. Harry frowned. "Let me look at that." Hermione chucked the paper over. Sure enough, there, on the _Bethrothals/Engagements _section was 'P. Parkinson to wed D. Malfoy. Much Congratulations.' He turned his head over to the Slytherin table. There was no doubt about it. He didn't even have to look twice, to know that some sort of celebration was being held. On one side of the table, he saw Pansy with a group of girls huddling around her and giggling. On top of her head, there were literally hearts with wings spinning around and… dancing. On the other side, a banner was flying through the air with words, 'Congratulations' written on it. It was characteristically Slytherin – green, with silver writing, and on the right, there were two little snakes in the shape of a heart and… kissing each other. Harry pulled a look of disgust and turned back to his breakfast.

"If anyone puts any sort of creature on my congratulations banner, be it gorilla, sloth or worm, I'll rip it apart"

Ginny laughed. "They just gave a completely new meaning to tongue twisting.'

Ron spat out his milk. "Argh… Ginny…the images, they're killing me! Can you honestly imagine Malfoy and Pan…"

"RONALD WEASLEY!"

Ron turned to find Hermione dripping with milk and bits of bacon.

"Oh Hermione I'm sorry, I honestly am I…"

Harry laughed as he watched Ron try to charismatically clean Hermione up by pouring water on her. Ron looked up suddenly.

"Hang on, where's the bloody groom?"

Harry looked back at the Slytherin table. Sure enough, Draco Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. _That's strange…_ He shrugged and return to his cereal. Looking across the table, he saw his sister looking at a piece of parchment, deep in thought_. Strange, she's been so quiet this morning… _"Who's that from?"

Zoe jumped. She gaped at Harry and for once, looked lost for words. "No-no-nobody." She quickly recomposed herself by giving her brother her 'retarded face'(which is where you stick out your buck teeth, flare your nostrils, and thump your arm against your chest)

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "You okay, Zazu?"

Zoe nodded and smiled brightly. "Yeah sure I am! Geez guys… can't a girl think in peace?" She noiselessly folded the piece of parchment and put it under her coat. But this didn't escape Ron's notice. Before she could slap him, Ron took out his wand and summoned the parchment out of her robes, and out of her reach. Zoe yelled in annoyance. "Oei! Back here Weasley! That's private property!"

Heads were now turning in their direction. Ron smirked. "Let's see what's here that's so private shall we?" He stood up and slowly, mercilessly, unfolded the yellowing piece of parchment. "Ooooh, looky here, looks like someone's got an admirer…" The entire table went silent, besides a few snickers.

Zoe grimaced. Hermione shook her head and stood up. "Ron, give it back to her –"

"It's alright Hermione, I will, I will, don't you worry. Wow now, isn't this romantic…"

"Go on, what does it say?" Seamus wolf whistled from the other side of the table.

"Now now, be patient Lavender my sweet pea." Lavender blushed. " It's very sweet, and to the point. It says," At this Ron paused for dramatic effect, and put on a look of disgusting soppiness. "You, Zoe Evaline Potter… are Beautiful." He wiped a few crocodile tears off his face and gave it back to a scowling (but blushing) Zoe. The Gryffindor table laughed and cheered.

Zoe snatched the piece of parchment from Ron and stuffed it into her pockets. "Thanks a lot, Ronnie." She buried her face in her hands. "Now that, was embarrassing."

Harry laughed and put an arm around her shoulder. "Oh come on, he was just joking." He heard a muffle (_I know, asshole_) and chuckled. "Besides, hey, shows your popularity, eh?" Zoe pointed a finger at him and lifted her head up. She grabbed the nearest bread roll and held it up.

"Ronald Weasley you're going to DIE!"

But alas, she was too late. Ron was a smart little boy – he knew what comes after crossing Zoe Potter. He had already disappeared from the Great Hall, carrying a string of sausages and blueberry muffins with him, of course.

* * *

Following breakfast, the golden trio stumbled their way to Potions. Yet it was a strange lesson indeed.

Halfway through. it struck the 6th year Gryffindors very peculiar that Snape had not spoken a word throughout the entire lesson. He didn't even utter a nasty comment in Harry's direction. In fact, he simply pointed at the scrawly instructions written on the board and sat down. It was as if he was determined not to speak. Ron, being Ron decided to stir things up a bit. Besides, he was just in the mood this morning.

"Captain Hook sir?" He waved his arms in the air.

Seamus snorted.

"Captain Hook? Oh Captain Hook, you do look handsome in that robe, is it new?" Ron fluttered his eyelashes.

Still, Snape ignored him. Harry grinned and jumped onto the table

"Oh Ronniekins, look! Hookie's got cleavage"

They could see they were starting to have an effect. Snape glared at Harry.

Ron caught on and he too jumped onto his table, knocking down his cauldron whilst doing so.

"Hey snoopy! Watch me dance!"

The class roared as Ron transfigured his nose into one reminiscent of Snape's and started doing what seemed an Egyptian dance. Harry was paralysed with laughter. Perhaps Ron's trip to Egypt in third year had taught him more than about pyramids.

Snape simply went back to his writing, though you could see that his quill was shaking.

Then it struck Harry. "Oei Snivellus."

Snape froze.

"Snivelley."

Snape looked at him with a brutal expression.

"That's right, I'm talking to you Snivelley."

Snape stood up, a murderous look on his face.

Harry jumped back onto the ground and walked right up to Snape's desk. "Why don't you give me a detention, Snivelley. Scared?"

By now Snape was livid. He opened his mouth and roared…

" I LOVE BOOBIES."

Shocked, he clapped his hands over his mouth.

The class was stunned. Everyone was silent. Snape backed against the wall.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" asked Lavender, as she looked around the room. Dean looked back and nodded, a smile spreading across his face. Pretty, soon, the room erupted with fitful laughter. Ron was on all fours, banging the ground with his fists. Even Hermione was giggling to herself.

Snape continued to muffle into his own hands. Neville (of all people) ran up to the front of the room and, with the aid of Ron, managed to stupefy Snape, taking his hands off his mouth.

"I love boobies I love boobies I LOVE BOOBIES I LOVE BOOBIES!" It seemed like he couldn't stop his mouth from moving.

The class was in hysterics. Everyone was having the time of their life. Everyone that is, except for one lone figure standing in the front of the room. No, actually two. Snape, of course and… Harry. Strange how the world works, isn't it?

You see, Harry had just realised one thing. He had shattered Snape. For the first time in his life, Harry saw weakness in Snape. He had completely shattered him. He had seen him crumble. And worst of all, he was proud of it. He had seen another human being taunted – no, _he_ had taunted another human being, and enjoyed it_. I'm not much better than… one of them._

Harry couldn't help but feel a layer of guilt. He had called Snape by his father's old nickname…

_But he deserved it, he badmouthed Sirius, he…_

_**Nobody deserves to be treated like that. **_

"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!"

Everyone looked up to find Harry standing next to Snape, who was whispering to himself mechanically. He released him, then looked around the room. Breathing heavily, Harry glowered at the staring faces around him. Without another a word, he ran out of the room.

* * *

**Pleas review - i've a shortage of them ): **

**-nina**


End file.
